The Biostatistics Core under the Directorship of Dr. Phyllis Gimotty has vast biostatistical experience, especially in cancer biology and therapy. The goals of the Biostatistics Core are to provide biostatistical expertise to Program Project investigators and their personnel, and in collaboration with these investigators to use statistical models and other statistical techniques to better understand the etiology and progression of esophageal cancer. The Biostatistics Core faculty and staff have vast experience in cancer research and extensive experience with the proposed statistical methodologies and their application to the research studies proposed in this Program Project. They will provide expertise in the following areas to support its research objectives: (1) statistical methods to study associations among gene-related factors and/or among associated protein-related factors, as well as factors that influence tumor growth in different biological models;(2) statistical design and evaluation strategies to assess the impact of experimental interventions in genes on relevant biological outcomes (cell proliferation and apoptosis, tumor growth and development, therapeutic response);and (3) statistical decision making tools to make scientifically valid statements related to key scientific hypotheses. The Biostatistics Core members will collaborate with project investigators to interpret and synthesize study findings, collaborate on the preparation of manuscripts and maintain a database library linking all of the analytic databases. These collaborations will ensure that the projects continue to have high quality study designs and statistical analysis plans, which will provide an outstanding foundation for statistical models and inferences made from the experimental data. This Core is dynamic in responding to evolving P01 needs, anticipating future P01 directions, and integrating new statistical methodologies and models, RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): This Core is of vital importance to ensure that the experimental design and data analyses within the Projects are done in a rigorous, integrated fashion, and to forge new directions in the translational components of the Program Project. This Core has a wealth of experience in cancer research that is used by the Program Project.